


爱情的魔药以及其误用实例

by Auditore



Series: Thor/Reader [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auditore/pseuds/Auditore
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Thor/Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917871





	爱情的魔药以及其误用实例

  
01  
  
我是一位女巫。  
  
就是那种穿一身古古怪怪的黑袍，常年蜗居在森林深处熬绿色紫色一看就有问题的药水的坏女巫。  
  
只是我混得有点惨。  
  
别家的女巫都会花言巧语舌灿莲花，忽悠了好多美少女讹了好多笔钱。而我嘴笨，去镇上推销个药剂都会被当作骗子碰一鼻子灰。  
  
最后只能把自己熬的药剂低价卖给其他女巫，勉强维持生活这个样子。  
  
女巫混成我这样真的太惨了。而且最近草药也涨价了，我的小荷包一天一天都在缩水，心真的好痛。  
  
某天我正在屋里熬药水的时候，外面传出一个奇怪的敲门声。哐当哐当的想把我那扇可怜的木门砸坏。  
  
我气呼呼地打开门，刚准备破口大骂，一张告示就拍到了我的脸上。  
  
我一把抓了下来。告示上画着一个美少女和一个打着巨大红叉的阴森森女巫。下面写了拯救公主就靠你了总之吧啦吧啦的一大段废话。  
  
来者是一个穿得破破烂烂的男人，手里拿着一把样式奇怪的战锤，一脸气势汹汹地朝我问：“你把公主抓到哪里去了？！”  
  
见鬼的公主，我的小破屋哪里住得下公主。  
  
虽然我很想把这个人直接轰走，但他肌肉结实长得一副我就打不过的样子，只能脸色不好阴阳怪气地回答：“你找错人了，我这没公主。”  
  
他狐疑地看着我阴沉沉遮得严实的装扮，又走近几步将我的小破屋打量了一遍：“就是这里啊！你把公主藏到哪里去了？！”  
  
这个穿着破烂像个流浪雇佣兵的男人是来找公主的。他在小镇上揭下了告示，就兴奋地跑到我这里来了。  
  
“又不是所有女巫那都关押着公主美少女。”我不耐烦地说，“要找公主上别家去。”  
  
“那你是做什么的？为什么会被通缉？”他追问。  
  
“专门做药水买卖的，您有事吗？”我一把摘下女巫帽，叉着腰生气地站在他面前，试图用我凶狠的眼神吓退他。  
  
“我长得像能绑架公主的人吗？！”  
  
没想到他看着我卡壳了。  
  
然后他抹了把脸，围着我绕了三圈，无比严肃地说：“像。”  
  
他说虽然我现在没抓公主，不代表我以后不会干坏事，他要住我家里监视我。一副义正严辞不容拒绝的样子。  
  
我当然不会同意，啪得一下把门关上了。  
  
哐当哐当，门外又响起了巨大的砸门声。  
  
我无比头疼，拿着自己做的魔法药水想把他赶走。  
  
但我刚打开门就被他按住了手腕，他的力气大得我挣扎不开。我气死了，只能用凶恶的眼神瞪视他。  
  
他冲我笑了一下，撑着低矮的门框走进了我的小屋。皮制靴在老式的地板上发出吱呀吱呀的声音，让我害怕他会不会把我地板踩坏，我已经没钱维修了。  
  
他环顾了下四周，目光掠过我熬煮药水的器皿和动植物被肢解的残破尸块，下了个定论：“你果然很可疑。”  
  
  
02  
  
我想把药水洒在他身上，但没撒准，我的木板反而腐蚀出一个大洞。我想用匕首朝他刺去，他一躲不躲地站在原地，我的匕首崩掉了一个缺口。  
  
他咧开唇朝我灿烂一笑：“小女巫，我叫索尔，你可能知道我。”  
  
我无比绝望地朝他喊：“无论你是谁，求你放过我吧！”  
  
但这个男人就在我家赖下了，我还根本对他没有办法。他说不能让我做药剂还是毒药什么的去害人。  
  
我悲愤地看着他，女巫也要生存的啊！不做药剂我去喝西北风吗？！  
  
但他不管，还把那些好不容易收集来的素材都扔了。  
  
我抱着那口空落落的煮药锅都落泪了，人生第一次感觉如此艰难。  
  
“你还留着我这口锅干什么，干脆一起扔了吧。”我哭着对他说。  
  
他扔来在森林里猎的一只山鸡：“用来煮汤啊。”  
  
我哭得更大声了。  
  
晚上我要睡觉，却发现他正坐在我床边脱衣服。  
  
我大惊失色：“你在做什么！”  
  
“准备睡觉。”他把身上的布衣脱了下来，扔到一边，对我露出精壮的上身。  
  
他捋了把自己的头发，向我笑了笑：“女巫晚上不睡觉的吗？”  
  
我指着他你了半天，最后憋出一句话：“你怎么可以睡我的床！”  
  
“因为没有别的床铺了。”他无比自然地回答，开始脱裤子，“小女巫要一起睡吗？”  
  
我羞愤地跑了出去，最后趴在桌子边上勉强睡了一晚。第二天他还是这样，我没有办法，只好去镇上买个床给他。  
  
没法做药剂，我只能翻出老师给我留得魔法书开始看魔法。但我魔法太烂了，放个火球术都要酝酿半天。每天努力进入冥想的时候，他还总是跑到我旁边打扰我。  
  
“你叫什么名字？”“今年多少岁了？”“为什么当女巫？”一个个问过来。  
  
“今天想吃什么？”“晚上要不要一起去散步？”“明天去不去集市？”还总是问一些莫名其妙的问题，搞得我心烦意乱的。  
  
有一天我煮了一大锅野菜炖野猪肉，用我那只心爱的煮药锅。  
  
男人凑到我旁边，嘟嚷：“你煮得真的好糟糕。”  
  
我瞪他：“那你别吃。”  
  
他想伸手摸摸我的脑袋，我羞恼地躲开：“别摸我的头发！”  
  
“别动呀，我给你看个东西。”  
  
他从口袋里掏出一根装饰着小骷髅的黑色缎带，在我面前晃了一下。  
  
我的视线被吸引着一起移动，想去抓住它，可男人很快又收回了口袋。  
  
“你怎么会有这根缎带！”我扑过去想抢过来。  
  
“上次在集市上看到你盯了好久，真是奇怪的品味。”他按住我的额头让我靠近不了，笑着向我眨了下眼睛，“等会再给你。”  
  
很快我急急地煮好吃的端上桌子，站到他面前仰起脸：“给我给我！”  
  
“心急的小女巫。”他磨磨蹭蹭地掏出缎带，按着我的肩膀，“我来帮你系。”  
  
“系好看点！”  
  
他粗糙的手从后颈抚摸进发丝中，然后收拢在手心，系上缎带。温热的呼吸凑在耳边，我觉得他离得有点太近了。  
  
我脸红红的拿着镜子，也看不到蝴蝶结系得怎么样。  
  
“好看吗？”  
  
他捏起我下巴认真地打量一遍：“好看。”  
  
“我是说缎带！”  
  
“好看啊。”他无辜地重复一遍。  
  
  
03  
  
打又打不过他，搞也搞不过他，还总是对我做些奇怪的事情，真的让我十分生气。于是我想出一个馊主意。  
  
我摸出自己已经瘪下去的小荷包，心想：妈妈对不住你，但为了生存下去，已经没有别的办法了。  
  
每个月末我都会和其他女巫接头交流。趁着夜晚索尔还在熟睡的时候，我悄悄溜了出去，到了我们的秘密据点。  
  
“你带了吗？”我紧张地问。  
  
“带了带了，要多少瓶？”  
  
“两瓶。”  
  
我挣扎一会：“算了，给我一瓶。”  
  
“好嘞。”她将一瓶紫色的药剂丢给我，向我摊出手。  
  
我十分不舍地将钱给了她。  
  
“这种药效真的强吗？可以药倒那种猛男？”  
  
“药得倒药得倒，不管多猛的男人都能拿下。”  
  
“太好了。”我小心地将药藏在胸口。  
  
“就是那个最近住在你家的男人对吧？”她有点暧昧地提了一句。  
  
“是啊。”我没察觉到她的语气，满脸苦涩。  
  
“加油啊，相信我这次绝对能拿下。”她向我竖起大拇指。  
  
“谢谢。”我向她道谢，但为什么总觉得她说得怪怪的？  
  
我在夜色下仔细打量了那支药剂管。紫色的液体上冒着气泡，下面沉淀着深红色的杂质，一看就非常靠谱，放倒男人把他丢得远远得绝对没问题。  
  
晚上我将那支药剂偷偷灌进了他的那锅食物里，他吧唧吧唧着突然开口：“怎么觉得有点不对劲啊。”  
  
“有吗？”我紧张得血液都要涌到脸上了，拿勺子的手有些抖。  
  
“你真的应该进修下厨艺了。”他无比严肃的看着我，然后又吃了一口，“今天的蘑菇还不错。”  
  
“我、我会的……”我小声答应，食不知味地将食物塞进嘴里。  
  
没过多久药效好像发作了，他放下了餐具，晃了晃脑袋，用手指捏了捏自己的眉心。  
  
“你还好吗？”我关切地凑上去。但心里却在想：快晕快晕！晕完我就可以把你丢出去了！！  
  
“还好，就是突然感觉有些热。”他松开手，突然拉住了我的手臂，一把将我扯进了怀里。  
  
他整个身体都是滚烫的，呼出的鼻息都带着热意。那双深邃的蓝眼睛好像竭力忍耐着什么东西，一个莫名的硬物顶在股间，让我害怕得不敢动。  
  
“坏女巫原来打着这种主意啊。”他强硬地捏起我的下巴，一口亲在我的嘴唇上。  
  
随后将我搂在怀里，高兴又急切地大步跨向房间。  
  
“这种事情跟我讲一声就好了，不需要其他的东西助兴的。”他大笑着将懵逼的我扔在床上。  
  
我这才明白，那个女巫曲解了话中的意思，到底给了我什么药剂。  
  
我好恨！！  
  
  
04  
  
在他暴风骤雨的攻势中我简直要死了，边求饶边哭。但他的兴奋基本没消退下去过，将我翻来覆去地折磨了一整夜。  
  
早上我身上一块青一块紫的，终于在他的怀抱中睡去。  
  
醒来已经到了下午，男人在床边穿戴整齐催促我。  
  
“快起来，等会要出门了。”  
  
我要哭了：“我身体好痛，我起不来。”  
  
他“啊——”了一声，放下锤子坐在我床边，手指抚上我的脸：“好吧，那就明天再出发。”  
  
我哭哭唧唧的：“要去哪，你要抓我去镇上吗？把我当成坏女巫处死吗？”  
  
“不是，怎么会呢。”他脸红了一下，然后苦恼地回答：“当然是跟我回阿斯加德啊。”  
  
“啊？”阿斯加德？阿斯加德在哪？  
  
“可能这里太偏远你没听说过，那我就再介绍一遍吧。”  
  
他将锤子上下抛了一下，指了指自己的脸灿烂一笑：“我是索尔，奥丁之子，阿斯加德的大王子，横扫九界的雷霆之神——现在是你的男朋友。”  



End file.
